


Thunderstorm Talk

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, for kenhina day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a bright and sunny personality that Hinata has, nobody would ever guess he could be scared of anything. When a storm blows through while he's staying over at Kenma's for the night, Kenma finds out Hinata's fear and has to console his terrified boyfriend anyway he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Talk

**Author's Note:**

> first off all Happy Kenhina Day! (which should be everyday honestly ) and this is my contribution for now because I cannot draw to save my life at the moment...anyway it's been raining alot so I just sort of thought of what if Hinata was scared of thunder and this happened!

    Hinata had always been compared to sunshine. He was warm and extremely bright, and to Kenma he could make his face heat up really fast (but that’s really unrelated) Anytime he saw him, Hinata would be full of energy, bouncing from one place to another. He’d never actually seen him down or even the least bit scared until Hinata spent the night during a storm. It’d figure that the one thing Hinata was terrified was his exact opposite.

   Kenma had gotten use to Hinata’s constant talking whenever he was over. It was always nice just to listen to whatever topic he felt like but a loud rumble of thunder came through and it became silent. Honestly, the sudden noise startled Kenma and he figured that’s why Hinata had stopped talking. One look over to his boyfriend, who was currently sheet white, and he sort of realized it was much bigger than being surprised. He put down his phone and reached out to Hinata.

   “Shouyou…are you ok?”

   “Huh, yeah I’m o-“before he could finish, a bright flash and then a loud crack of thunder practically shook the house. The next moment he was crumpled on the floor with his hands over his ears. Hinata was stuck in one spot with is eyes tightly shut, but it looked like he was crying at the same time. Kenma was shocked, but most of his concern was for the short boy on his floor who looked much smaller. He had no clue Hinata was afraid of anything, and definitely not thunderstorms. The amount of panic on his face made Kenma rush over but he really wasn’t sure what to do. He called out right when another boom from the storm made Hinata roll into a tighter ball. Just looking at him shivering and crying on the floor made Kenma’s heart clench. The storm was just starting and the thunder seemed to get louder each time it came. What could he do for him? He was looking around for anything that could soothe him when his eyes landed on a blanket lying on his bed. Kenma yanked it off and draped it over Hinata’s shaking body. His shivering died down a small fraction. He got him to sit up and sort of cuddle him up to his chest. He wanted Hinata to try to talk or something, anything to help.

   “Uhh…you were telling me about how uh you were getting better at receives right? You could tell me more about it.”

   His hands were still clamped over his ears, but his mouth opened. Another boom shut him up entirely though and he went back to cowering in the blanket. He wasn’t going to be saying anything anytime soon. Kenma tried to think of different things that Hinata did to make him feel better and he really loved just to hear him talk about all sorts of things, but Hinata needed him right now. So he tried just talking to him. Hopefully he’d hear him.

   “…I wasn’t too good at receives but I got better. I mean since I’m a setter I really don’t do it that often…but you know it helps.” It sounded weird to him to talk so much but if it’d help he’d do whatever.

   “I tried to kinda sneak out of it but Kuroo wouldn’t let me. He said I need to be an all-around good player but I still slack off a bit.” He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Hinata seemed to relax a bit too. Kenma brought him closer hoping he’d be able to calm down. He kept going about other things.

   “I also put new music on my phone if you want to listen to some of it. It’s kinda weird stuff but it helps me relax.” He turned on something that sounded upbeat and jazzy. He wasn’t sure if Hinata could even hear the music with his hands over his ears, but he noticed they were slowly sliding down. He took a shallow breath and let it out.

   “W-what is this? It s-sounds familiar.” He stammered. Kenma released a breath when he heard his voice.

   “It’s from a show, it’s only a minute and a half because the whole song hasn’t been released yet. Do you want me to keep it on repeat?”

   “Yeah…” he managed to whisper. After tapping on his phone screen the song kept going on and on. Even though the storm was still raging on outside, Hinata seemed comfortable enough to focus on the music. Kenma wrapped his arms around the blanketed Hinata and rested his head on his shoulder. He kept talking to drown out any other noise.

   About an hour later they were both lying on the bed, Hinata curled into Kenma’s chest with his eyes closed. He was still awake but he was just listening to Kenma talk about the best character, in his opinion, in the new Smash game. Hinata lips parted in a tired smile. He sat up and looked towards the window. There was a light rain that was dying out to a drizzle with a tiny roll of thunder that made him shiver. He drew his knees to his chest, immediately self-conscious.

   “What’s wrong, is the rain still bothering you?” Kenma questioned.

   Hinata dramatically flopped back down on the bed. At least he was acting more of himself. He sighed and rolled over to Kenma.

   “I’m sorry you had to deal with all of that…”

   It dawned on him: Hinata was embarrassed over him being scared of the thunder.

   “Like what high schooler is freaked about thunder?! Ahhh I feel like a baby.” He pouted. Even though it seemed like an over exaggeration, Kenma could see how bothered he was by Kenma seeing him breakdown into a shivering mess. Kenma was terrified of less rational things that he dealt with and had sort of reacted the same way. He didn’t care if Hinata was in a fetal position crying in front of him, all he wanted was to make sure he was ok. He placed his hands on his shoulders to look him in the eyes.

   “Shouyou…I don’t think any less of you. People get scared sometimes so it’s no big deal to me.”

   “It is a big deal Kenmaaa! You’re so cool and stuff and then I was like paralyzed because of wind!” His whining voice making Kenma grin.

   “You’re probably not afraid of anything.”

   “I get scared, and I sort of panicked when that happened to you. I didn’t know how to help and felt useless…so you’re not alone on getting scared Sho.” He hugged his orange haired boyfriend to drive his point home.

   “…So you were scared too? You took care of me even though you were.” His face grew extremely red. “Now you’re like even cooler.” His tiny pout making him look more adorable (if that were possible) to Kenma. He leaned into Kenma and whispered, “Thanks…”

   Thinking it was as good of a time as ever, he tilted Hinata’s head up slightly and pecked his lips.

   “You’re welcome.”

   Hinata’s face turned about three shades darker and he hid under the blanket. Kenma laughed at the blushing boy and laid down to join him. They snuggled close together and Kenma thought it was the perfect time to talk to him about rhythm games he wanted Shouyou to play and he listened until he dozed off. It was weird to have their rolls swapped where Kenma talked and Hinata just quietly listened, but he had to admit it was a nice switch, he was just bummed he found out the way he did. He would never mind doing that for Hinata especially if he needed it. He didn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that Vampire AU I'm still doing that I haven't updated in like 3+ months??? I'm trying really hard to at least update the next chapter ( multi-chap stuff is really difficult for me to either write or finish) and hopefully since school will be over by Tuesday, expect a new chapter update that Wednesday! (And I am holding myself to the deadline 100%)  
> come yell at me about writing it or kenhina at http://zari-luna.tumblr.com/


End file.
